Wallpaper and Sisters
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: Coraline, Dipper and Mabel's younger sister, insisted on a room-makeover. They only problem is that her room is wallpapered which means scraping the wallpaper off. Dipper has been going at it for days, so Mabel decides to take a crack at it. After twelve hours, she crashes. But a visitor lends a hand with the room. Rated K because I'm paranoid. Light MaBill if you really squint.


** Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls!**

Mabel had just gotten back from the airport after her third year of college when her little sister tackled her.

"Mabel!" Her sister, Caroline- who was only ten, exclaimed while jumping on the fallen woman.

"Hey, Caroline!" Mabel exclaimed while picking her sister up. "How's my favorite sister doing?"

The younger sister crossed her arms and glared at the older one. "I'm your only sister, Mabel!" Caroline pouted, as she always does when she wants to get her way.

"Don't tell Dipper," Mabel said, "but he's my least favorite sister!" Both girls laughed, only to be cut off by a male voice.

"Hey, Mabel! Not very nice sis!" They both looked up the stairwell to see a very tired-looking Dipper Pines. He had bags under his eyes and his shoulder sagged; looked to Mabel like he hasn't slept in days. "I haven't," he grumbled.

Mabel smiled at her younger brother. "What's the matter, bro bro?" Dipper groaned, as if he didn't want to be reminded of the tiredness.

"Mom and dad decided to go away as soon as I came home and Caroline begged me to redo her room! It's such a pain because it's wallpapered! I've been scraping for several days straight! I've only gotten half of the walls done and I still have to sandpaper, spackle, and paint by the end of the week or mom and dad will kill me!" By the end of his tiny rant, he was at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his two sisters.

Mabel smile faded at the sight of her brother so tired. She set her younger sister down and looked at her brother. Mabel brushed some dust off of him and pushed him towards the stairs once more. "You go up and lay down; I've got the room." She turned towards her younger sister. "And you, you go call some of your friends and ask if you can spend the night. Okay? Okay."

"Mabel," Dipper mumbled while his eyelids fluttered, "You don't need to-" and with that, he passed out.

"Go Caroline!" Mabel said while pointing towards the phone, which soon had two people on either end. Mabel sighed as she started to drag her brother up the long stairwell, up to his old room.

After twelve hours of hard labor, Mabel felt tired, hungry, and she was hurting all over. She just finished the third wall when her arm felt like it was going to fall off. She barely got started on the last wall when she fell to the ground, exhausted. Soon, she fell into a deep slumber.

After a while, Mabel woke up by Dipper shaking her. "Mabel… wake up!"

"Mmm?" She asked him.

"What you did was amazing! Mom and Dad will be so happy with you! Nice touch with the triangles! Although they are kinda creepy…" he mumbled the last part under his breath, even though Mabel heard him.

"What do you-" she was caught off by looking at the room, which was purple and yellow, with blue trim. But the strangest thing is that the walls were covered in little and big triangles.

"How'd you do it?" Dipper asked.

"I… I don't know!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Weird…" Dipper trailed off. "Maybe something did follow us back from Gravity Falls… I'll consult the journal!" With that, Dipper ran off into his room, which was down the hall just a little ways.

Mabel looked around for any signs or clues, until her eyes landed on a little piece of paper. She picked it up and read it, and what she saw shocked her, even though she never said anything about it to anyone until years later.

_Dear Shooting Star,_

_ I hope you don't mind what I did with the room; you just looked so tired. Hope you like it._

_ Love always,_

_ Bill Christopher Cipher_

Mabel smiled at the letter and stuck it in her pocket. She was going to have a talk with a certain dream demon. But first, she needed some food.

** Hey guys! First, let me begin at apologizing for not updating for almost two months, but my cousins wedding is coming up and I and freaking out! Also, I had the flu which I didn't think was possible since I'm in the middle of summer!**

** Also, have you seen the three episodes of season two so far? I went down with the WenDip ship and I am not ashamed! I have hope I tell you! I have hope! Mostly because my mom and dad have an eight year gap between each other, even though they're married. So, I have hope! **

** But do you want a sequel where Mabel confronts Bill? Either way, this is Kelly Jackson. Peace!**


End file.
